RussiaXShy Reader: Heartbroken Valentines Day
by OtterxSorrel
Summary: Your loving boyfriend has a dirty secret, but what he doesn't know that you know about it. You have a new neighbor who can see right through you.


You forced a smile as you walked down the hall, hand in hand with your boyfriend of five months, Billy-Joel, or B-J, as he like to be called. He was devilishly handsome, perfectly tanned skin, the only flaw was tha tattoo on his right arm. He had brilliant green eyes and a head of blonde hair with streaks of black in it. He had well toned muscles and a dashing grin. Who wouldn't fall for him? Right, no one. He even had straight guys going gay for him.

You really, _really_, wanted to break it off with him, but you couldn't find the heart to do it. Why? That's a question one might ask. He treated you like a princess, did everything you asked. On cold nights, he would come over to make sure you weren't to cold and the two of you would cuddle under a blanket on the couch and watch movies. He would shower you with affection and adoration. He comforted you when you cried, he helped you with homework you didn't understand. He cared for you while you were sick. You were the princess, his master, he was the servent, your caretaker.

B-J was super sweet and kind. Sure, he was a good five or six inches taller than you, and he treated you with extreme care, like one would an antique china doll. When he was over, he cooked and cleaned, saying that someone with your beauty shouldn't have to lift a finger. Of course, if you tried to protest, he would silence you with a sweet kiss, causing your heart to flutter and all will to protest to vanish, into thin air.

Another factor as to why you couldn't break it off with him, was because you were shy. Now, you weren't so shy that you wouldn't talk, but still shy. Everytime you got the courage to finally talk to him about it, he would give you a winning smile and ask you what it is you want to talk about. You were basically trapped with no escape. After you would say nevermind, it was nothing important, he would give you a sweet kiss that made you swoon and melt into his embrace. Most would think anyone who was with him was the luckiest person on Earth. But, you. You could disagree.

About a month ago, you found out why people called him B-J. You were walking past a classroom after tutoring had ended and the door was slightly ajar. You heard breathy moans coming from inside. Normally, this wouldn't concern you, probably thinking one of the teachers were watching porn on their laptops or something. That was until you heard the one letting out breathy moans say something.

"B-Billy-J-Joel! P-Please! D-Don't stop!"

Upon hearing this, you peeked into the classroom and saw there, Mr. Williams, your English teacher. The Canadian man was leaning against his desk, gripping the sides, his head tilted back, breathy moans escaping his pink lips, a bright blush painting his face. Then you saw B-J, his head at Mr. Williams' crotch, his hands resting on the teacher's upper thighs, massaging them. He had a smirk on his face.

Mr. Williams was not only your teacher, but your friend, and he knew about your relationship with Billy-J. So the only answer to your question of why was this happening, was that B-Joel, had forced himself onto the shy teacher. There was no way around it.

After that, you had hurried away to go stand out at the steps of the school to wait for B-J, as you always did. You never confronted him or Mr. Williams about it. As far as they knew, they didn't know you had seen what had happened.

Now, you walked with him down the hall and out of the school building, towards your home. You kept on the fake smile, lightly gripping his hand that was holding yours. As you walked down the street, someone passed you that you had never saw before.

For you, everything moved in slow motion. He had platinum blonde hair and gorgeous violet eyes. He wore a long coat and a scarf, along with a pair of boots. His scarf blew out behind him as he walked with his own grace. He glanced into your eyes and must have seen the hidden unhappiness and gave you a sympathetic smile before time started moving normally again in your eyes.

You walked home with Billy-Joel in a small daze. That man, he had seen right through your shield and saw your hidden sorrow. This man, whoever he was, knew your hidden feelings, feelings that you hid from everyone.

When you reached your home, you unlocked the door, since your parents didn't get home until late at night. You opened the door and walked inside, followed by B-J. He shut the door behind him and you went to put your school things in your room. When you came out of your room, you walked over to the couch where Billy-J was sitting. He gently wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you down on his lap.

You let out a small squeak and blushed, looking up at him shyly. He gave you one of those heart-stopping smiles and kissed your forehead in a loving manner. You smiled softly, yet fakely, as you leaned into his warm chest, while he wrapped his arms around you.

The two of you watched a movie and a few minutes afterwards, there was a knock on the door. You untangled yourself from B-J's arms and stood up, then headed towards the front door. You opened the door to see the man from earlier. The violet eyes, platinum blonde hair. He gave you a child-like smiled. "Privet, I am Ivan Braginski. I just moved in across the street and my mother suggested that I should come meet my new neighbors.", he said. His voice had a thick Russian accent that you found slightly attractive. "It's nice to meet you Ivan. I'm _(f/n) _(l/n).", you replied, giving him a tiny smile. "I have to be going now, but I wanted to greet my new neighbor.", Ivan said. "Do svidaniya." He then turned and walked away.

That night, you went to bed after B-J left. You changed into a pair of sweatpants and and oversized t-shirt. You turned off your light and crawled into bed, nestling under your blankets. You fell asleep thinking, _Tomorrow, I'm going to do it. I'm going to break it off with Blow-Job. _Little did you know, that tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

When you woke in the morning, you got ready for school, ate breakfast and was on your way. As you left the house, you noticed Ivan leaving as well. You smiled and gave him a small wave. The taller male waved back and walked across the street to you. "Good morning, Ivan.", you greeted him. "Privet _.", Ivan replied with a smile. "Where are you off to this morning?", he asked. "School.", you replied. "May I walk with you?", the violet eyed boy asked. "Of course you may.", you said in response. Ivan smiled happily and walked next to you on your way to school. The two of you walked in a comfortable silence before Ivan broke it.

"So, do you have someone to spend, today, Valentine's Day with?" You shook your head. "No, I don't." "That's a pity. Well, um... I'm not doing anything, would you like to go do something with me?", Ivan said. You smiled and looked up at him. "That sounds nice Ivan.", you replied. "Great!", he said with a smile.

As you approached the school building, you saw Billy-J, standing there, waiting for you. You took a deep breath and walked over. "Billy-Joel, I need to talk to you about something important.", you said, not looking at him, knowing that would just crumple your will to do exactly what you had planned to do. "What is it, my princess?" You took another deep breath. "I don't want to date you anymore.", you said, relatively fast, but you were sure he understood when you looked up to see his shocked face. You turned and walked away.

Later that day, you sat in your bedroom, crying. You missed B-Joel a lot, but you knew that you had to break with him, or else he'd hurt you in the end. You heard a knock at the door. You slowly stood, reducing your crying to sniffles, and went to the door and opened it. On the other side, stood Ivan. You gave him a small smile. "Hi Ivan." "Is something wrong, podsolnechnik?", he asked. "It's nothing. Why don't you come in?", you offered, stepping aside to let him in. Ivan smiled slightly and walked in.

You led him to the living room, where you both sat on the couch. The two of you had a great time. You talk, watched movies, ate sweets, played some games. All in all, it was a pretty fun night and you were sad it had to end. Now you stood on the front stoop with Ivan. "Thanks for coming over Ivan, I had a lot of fun. "You're welcome podsolnechnik.", Ivan replied. He gently placed a kiss on your forehead, before heading home. You stared after him, watching as he slipped into the darkness.

You went to bed not long after the Russian left and he still hadn't left your mind. You realized something. You had fallen for someone you had met just yesterday.


End file.
